


Interlude: Vellichor

by Itherael



Series: Shall we Dance? [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Longing, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: The strange wistfulness of used bookshops.The places that once brought her comfort, now are full of what-ifs and memories of the one who has left.





	Interlude: Vellichor

**Author's Note:**

> Two shots in the same day?! Wow!
> 
> Just like Amon got his own interlude, so does Eto.
> 
> This was the typical one-word prompt, so that's the reason of its shortness (will any shot of this verse ever surpass 1K words? we just don't know). On another note, the next works of this verse will be all exclusive, never posted before shots, unless I find something on my blog/drafts.

Books used to bring her comfort, an escape from reality.

The smell of old, used books in antique bookshops is always something she associates with peace (or the weird, short moments she feels something that could be described as “peace”). It’s a place where “Takatsuki” finds inspiration, with hundreds of books around her, each with their story and the sacrifice their authors made to complete them.

A sacrifice she knows by first hand, by staying up until sunrise came, reading over and over sentences until they didn't make any sense but she had to make them work somehow. On worlds and universes where she had complete control, where she was a Goddess, a ruthless, merciless one that didn't tremble when her subjects had to face their worst fears, the agony of the world they had to live in.

So she once found comfort in being around those who were like her ( _like the persona she had to build for the public_ ), but that time is long gone.

Because books aren’t supposed to make her remember a certain person.

Books weren't supposed to make her want to see _him_ again.

Especially if said person is long gone, with a chosen destiny that’s too different from hers, or the one she wanted him to follow. And a possible meeting ( _no, not possible, a meeting that was going to happen whether she liked it or not_ ) that would end with one of them dead.

_(“I swear, I’m going to kill you”  
_

_“I would like to see you try”)_

She shakes her head, trying to forget those words. She came here for a reason, and that reason didn’t involve remembering him, of all the people.

Someone who looked for comfort in the scattered, destroyed books in a cold room, splattered with his own blood. Someone who used to read out loud when he thought he was alone. Someone who found, like her, comfort in the words of another person, clinging to them with everything they had.

Amon was like one of the heroes in knight tales, and she can’t help but imagine him in a place like this. When he was still human, with his long white coat stained with dust, crouched down to not hit his head with the roof of the place, reading old books of romance .

She always imagined him to be one with a weakness towards fairytale romances, where the good always wins and the wretched witch is left withered, alone and tormented for all eternity.

Old places like this one make her more melancholic than usual, but instead of bringing her inspiration for her new book, the only one thing in her mind is him.

She hates him for it, hates that she desires to see him again.

Hates that he took away the last piece of herself that looked for a safe place.

Hates that he took over her muse, _of all the things he had to take from her, it had to be her muse. Like if he didn't have enough with her entire attention, ~~like if her damned heart wasn't enough for him to take away~~. _

But she still wants to see him once more, to finish it all and take what's rightfully hers.

And bring an end to this life-long project.

Unfortunately, only time would tell.


End file.
